Forget Me Not
by MalakAttack
Summary: New life of Jill.   Jill x Marlin  Rated M for later chaps.


I'd love you guys if you would help by criticizing me, im just a bit new to fic writing so dont be afraid to unleash you inner critic. thanks 3 P.S. they're might be some spelling/grammatical, sorry,

Chapter 1

So, this is where a new life begins. My new life begins with Daddy dying a month ago. It wasn't a painful death or anything like that, He just went on the couch while he was napping, the Harvest Goddess came and took him to somewhere where I'm sure he's really happy. My dad was a farmer, no scratch that, a great farmer. Of all the crops and products my dad shipped off, they were nothing short of outstanding. Some people used to say you wouldn't even need to cook with one of my dads tomatoes, it would be so flavorful you would be satisfied with only a couple of them.

I didn't really get to see my dad much, because my mother moved into the city and she took me with her. My parents weren't divorced though, it's just that my mom did not like farms or villages or small towns or anything of that nature, she was most definitely a city girl. Dad would come visit for a some weeks every couple of months, but he was a pretty busy man.

My new life also begins with my mother, she is getting older, she's getting much more frail then she was before, and she also has bad feet, I don't really know how to explain it but she cant walk as much and she limps when she walks too. I feel really bad for her, but she usually treats her feet with massages or warm baths stuff like that.

I wonder where all these thoughts are coming from all of a sudden, I mean, as a kid I rarely thought of my parents work, or social status.

"Jillian snap out of it dear.." My mom whispered to me.

I was dazed out about my parents, and my new life. Me and my mother and a couple of my other relatives were sitting in a court room, while an older looking man was reading off my dad's will. One by one the man read off what my dad had left them to each of my relatives. He finally reached my mother and I.

"To my sweet Clarice, I leave you all my fortune. I know how much you would like to buy clothes, or shoes or perfumes. I love you very much and I will always love you. I give you all my money, everything, and all I want is for you to love me even when I'm gone,"

My mother started to weep,

"Yes Jackson. Don't worry love, you'll never leave my heart" She said with happy tears, and sad tears falling down her face. Sad because my dad was gone and she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, and Happy, I'm assuming, because Dad still thought of Mom even though they were apart for most of their marriage.

"Jill, sweetie!" The mans tone suddenly changed, to a much higher octave.  
>"Now, I know how excited you would get when I would come visit you and mommy and bring you bags of candy, But you're all grown up now. My biggest regret is not ever getting to see you grow, I'm so sorry, But I do have really special gift for you to make up for not seeing you as much as I should have, So to you, My one and only daughter, I give you my entire farm. I'm sure I've covered everything up, so once again, I love all of my family especially my wife and daughter. Good bye all." The man finished the last bit of my dad's will.<p>

Wow what a will. My dad was always the kind of man to not take anything too seriously, he was a joker most of the time, at least that's what my mom told me when I had asked about him as a child. Anyways, I was dtill taking in what the man had read off, my Dad was giving me his whole farm? what am I gonna do on a FARM?

Ugh this is frustrating, Dad I love you, but I don't have the slightest clue about what to do on a farm.

A week passed since that day in court. Me and my mom were enjoying some dinner, It was a creamy broccoli soup, which was just what we needed, being that it was mid-winter.

"Jill, honey..." My mother started,  
>"I really think you should take daddy up on his offer, for the farm that is."<p>

Psh, 'Daddy', that was so like my mother, she would always talk to me as if I were 7 or something.

"I don't really know, mom, I mean... I don't know all that much about farms or anything." "Well, your father didn't know much when he started out either!"

It was like my mom took out a gun and shot me with confuse bullets, what was she talking about?

"Yep, when I was pregnant with you he had his heart set on buying a farm he had seen in a add, after weeks and weeks of working and saving up enough money, I bought him the farm, Of course your dad was concerned about how you would be knowing that cash would have been low then because I had bought the farm for him, I told him i would be fine because I would have been getting maternity checks, Yeah, I remember it clear as day, I told him to go live his dream."  
>"Wow Mom, I didn't know that, I always just thought Dad saved up enough after I was born and then bought the farm..."<br>"No Jill, Your dad just winged it, and he was successful because he had a drive, he had something that kept him going. We were his drive. I really think you should at least consider this sweetie, You just need to find what keeps you going!"

Find what keeps me going, eh?...

Spring had finally arrived, and I had had all my bags and suitcases packed up and was waiting at the dock for the boat to arrive. I saw it drive up in the horizon rather fast so i decided to get up off the ground and get ready to say good-bye to my mom. As the captain of the little boat finally came to a stop, my mom pulled me into a hug do tight and warm, it felt like I really was 7 again. After a big kiss on the cheek and about one hundred 'I love you's, I got on the boat and waved goodbye to my mom up until I couldn't see her anymore. I turned around only to see nothing but water all around us splashing away, from how fast the boat was moving.

"Forget-me-not valley, I'm coming for you, be ready." I said to myself.


End file.
